


Birthday Surprise

by MoonlightMeika



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Farmer Lance (Voltron), JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Julance 2020, Klance (Relationship) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightMeika/pseuds/MoonlightMeika
Summary: Neither of them expected things to turn into a long distance relationship. But, with Keith gone for long periods of time working with the Blade of Marmora, Lance waits for him patiently on his farm. An unexpected birthday visit from Keith is surprising, but the question he asks is even more so.Julance prompt: Birthday
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Shh! I haven’t gone to sleep so it’s still July! OTL  
> I had many a plan for Julance......all of which have been kicked to the curb at this point. I had a rough start to the month and then it flew by way too fast.  
> This is, honestly, an extremely rushed fic that was prompted by a picture my friend sent to me this morning (yesterday morning...?); I then proceed to procrastinate for most of the day and not work on it. (I only have myself to blame for my poor time management skills at this point in my life).
> 
> Let's just pretend it's July 28th okay? Okay.

It’s early, but not for Lance. His body’s internal clock has finally shifted over to that considered “normal” for a farmer: 4am wake up so he has enough time to do his skincare routine before he goes out to milk Kaltenecker at 5. That was a few hours ago and now he’s setting up the feed for the chickens and sheep. He keeps a line of dialogue going as he works, addressing each animal by name and inquiring into their day, asks them about their accommodations and just generally throws affection at them.

He has just knelt down after putting the extra feed away to scratch Boots’ ears, his three year old black and white border collie, named for the black fur around her ankles that look like shoes, when the distinctive sound of a spaceship is heard breaking through the atmosphere overhead. Boots starts to bark and Lance stands up, shielding his eyes from the sun as he tries to locate the vehicle. He smiles once he finds it, distinctive purple markings on the side label it a Blade of Marmora ship, the size indicates it’s carrying one: Keith. 

Lance whistles short and in quick succession calming Boots immediately. She sits at his side, awaiting her next command. He gives it to her, two fast whistles and she’s off, straight to where the animals are stretching their legs out in the field. She’d keep watch and make sure none of them wandered too far. His farm was fenced around the border but a few wild animals had still managed to get in somehow. Boots knew to keep an eye out for anything suspicious like that and would protect the others if the need arises. 

With the animals taken care of and all the pressing, time sensitive, morning chores finished, Lance felt no guilt immediately making his way towards the spot where the ship had landed. He could already see Keith making his way towards him as well, long hair pulled into its normal ponytail and dark suit still on, looking everything like he just came straight from a mission if not for the bouquet of flowers in his arms.

They reach each other and Keith offers the flowers with a shy smile. The answering smile that splits Lance’s face is beautiful and Keith has to kiss it.

Lance shifts the flowers around so he’s holding them in one arm and inhales deeply; they smell lovely. “So what, you could stop off somewhere to buy me flowers but you couldn’t change out of your work clothes?”

“I just, uh, wanted to come straight here as soon as I could, but then I thought flowers would be nice?”

“Sure sure,” Lance hums in agreement. “So, what’s the occasion?”

“What, I need a reason to bring my boyfriend flowers? Can’t just be because it’s been so long, I’ve missed you, and wanted to surprise you?”

“Of course you _could,_ but you never do anything without a reason so spill.” He pokes at Keith’s chest with his free hand a few times to emphasize his words.

Keith grabs the assaulting hand and laces their fingers together. “Did you forget what today is?”

Lance blinks, “Uh...Tuesday?”

“No. Well, I mean yes it’s Tuesday, but it’s the 28th.” Lance still looks blank to the significance of the date. “Of July?” Still nothing. Keith lets a long exhale out of his nose, finally deciding to just spell it out, “It’s your birthday, Lance.”

Eyes widen and lips part in surprise. “Oh crap! Haha, I totally forgot!” Lance would have totally hit his forehead in exasperation if both hands weren’t already occupied. 

Keith hums thoughtfully. “I thought for sure your phone would have already been blown up with well wishes from everyone and songs from Silvio and Nadia.”

“Probably is, but the cord came loose overnight and it wasn’t charged this morning so I left it plugged in while I’m out here.”

“Really?”

“Yep. So you’re the first one to wish me a happy birthday,” he lifts their joined hands to his lips to place a kiss on the back of Keith’s. “Although...” Lance narrows his eyes as he looks at his boyfriend, “You haven’t actually said ‘Happy Birthday’ to me yet,” he states, accusingly.

“Hmm,” a noncommittal hum. “Guess I haven’t.”

Moments pass in silence as Lance waits expectantly and Keith smirks knowingly.

Lance snorts and rolls his eyes. “Jerk.”

“Hey, you’re expecting it now; where’s the fun in that?”

“Hmph! Bet you didn’t even bring me a proper present then either?”

“What? The flowers aren’t good enough for you, your highness?”

“Don’t snark dear, it looks awful on you. But thank you, the flowers are lovely.” He lifts them to inhale their scent again, still as pleasing as the first time.

“We can head inside to put them in water, if you want?” Keith gestures towards the house.

Lance nods, “I’m at a decent enough place to pause the chores for a bit; we can put these inside, you can change,” Lance gives a pointed up-down flick of his eyes, “and then I’ll put you to work as long as you’re here. How long are you able to stay this time?”

They walk towards the house, hands still intertwined. “I’ve got about a month vacation this time, barring an emergency, so you’re stuck with me for a while.”

_“Good.”_

The way Lance said that one word made a shiver jolt down Keith’s spine. He swallowed, suddenly more nervous than before at what he planned to do, planned to ask.

They toed off their shoes by the entryway not wanting to let go of the other until they had to. When they reached the kitchen they separated their hands and Lance set the flowers on the counter before making his way to the sink, bending down to get at the vases below.

“Hmm, should I put it all into one big vase or split it up into a couple smaller vases?” Lance ponders out loud to himself as he grabs a large vase in one hand and two smaller vases with the other. He stands, shuts the sink door with his foot, and takes the two steps between the sink and counter to set the vases down next to the flowers.

“What do you think, Keith?” He had hoped that seeing the vases next to the flowers would help him decide which was the better option, but alas, he’s still indecisive. “Keith?” Lance looks up from the items on his counter, not seeing the other man at all. Confused, maybe he just ran to the bathroom but why didn’t he _say_ anything? He rounds the corner of the counter and freezes. 

Stops dead; went rigid; becomes motionless: however you want to phrase it, that’s what Lance did. Because there, _right there on the floor,_ is Keith. Keith Keith Keith Keith, down on one knee, a little black box nestled in the palm of an outstretched hand which could hold nothing other than a ring. 

“Lance. I, um, I’m not good with words-”

“YES!” Lance yells, interrupting what was sure to have been a long rehearsed speech, as he launches himself at Keith, tackling the poor startled man to the ground. Keith instinctively wraps his arms around Lance’s waist and as they lie on the floor Lance continues. “Yes. Yes. Yes,” peppering kisses on Keith’s face between each word.

Lance calms a bit, resting their foreheads together as they just stare into each other’s eyes; neither can stop the wide grin from taking over their features. Keith’s arms hold him tighter, pull him closer. “Happy Birthday, Lance.”

A breathless laugh escapes his lips. “Best. Birthday. _Ever._ ”


End file.
